Pianissimo
by Skylark994
Summary: Izaya died in front of Shizuo s eyes. A year after the accident on Shizuo s birthday he got a surprising present from his friends. Chatacter Dead, Happy Ending.


**Inspired by a song called Pianissimo sung by Clear (Nico Nico Douga).**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

_I wished for rain, but slowly, the sky cleared  
>The summer sunlight gentle spreading out<em>

_Just like that time, it's a clear day outside  
>But the downpour in my heart show no signs of ceasing<em>

_I passed by the road  
>That is full of our memories<br>And I feel tightness in my chest_

It was a sunny spring day as Heiwajima Shizuo walk downs the street of Ikebukuro alone. Even if the world was bright his heart was cloudy. He looked up and saw all the people that he walk pass by, remembering all the memories he and Izaya had there. All the times he had chased Izaya through the streets and all the time they held hands and told each other about the day. All the memories were too much for him and it hurts every time he thought about it. Without knowing it he was at the big square where it all happened. It was six month ago it happened.

_"This is the end," you told me  
>Your hand shaking in mine<br>I knew this time would come  
>And I cannot say anything else<br>Our connection had been fragile_

(Flashback, Six month ago)

As we walk through the streets of Ikebukuro, holding hands. When we came here you told me that this is the end. I could feel you hand shaking in mine. I have notices that there were some distances between us for the last couples of month, so I knew that this would come someday. Our bond has weakened.

_The two of us who were happy seemed so distant now  
>Since when did the two of us become so different?<em>

_The ring I gave you  
>Since when have you stopped wearing it?<br>I didn't know..._

__

_I believed that we would be for eternity  
>I believed that we would find happiness<br>Since when did your smile  
>Become so sad that it breaks my heart?<em>

(Present)  
>The days were full of joy and happiness but now it seems so distance now. I know that you love the rings you always wearing, but the ring that I gave you, when did you stop wearing it? The time we spend together was the happiest time in my life. I really thought that we would find our happiness and that it would last of an eternity. I love the smiles that you gave me, but since when did it become so sad. It breaks my heart every time I saw it.<p>

_That day, the fireworks blossomed in the sky  
>As we swore to be together forever<br>The fireworks were so, so, so beautiful  
>Looming above us who snuggled close<br>Yet the glittering fireworks have now vanished_

(Flashback, 1 year ago)

That day at the fireworks festival, the day I proposed to you, was the best day of my life. The fireworks were beautiful and so were you, when we swore that we would be together forever. I can remember the smile that you gave me. But now when I try to recall the memories of that day I can´t, now that you are gone. I can´t even remember the fireworks.

_I do not want us to change, yet the words won't come out  
>Nothing but memories continue to flow<br>The hands connecting us finally separates  
>And you look behind your shoulder<em>

_"Ah, it's this time already" and you started walking  
>Your cheeks are starting to get wet<br>I wanted to say "Thank you"  
>At least that would have been alright<br>Yet my final words were caught in the wind_

(Flashback, Six month ago)

I didn´t want to let you go but the words won´t come out. I know that you were breaking up with me and all the memories of us just flow through my mind. When the light turned green you started to walk to the other side. Your hand that I was holding slowly slip out of mine. I saw the tears running down on your cheeks. I wanted to at least say "thank you" to you. Thank you for all the memories that you gave me, but the words was caught in the wind.

The next thing I saw was the car colliding with your body, and then I was left in a world without you. Later I found a letter in your office addressed to me. It´s says

_To Shizuo-chan_

_I love you always have and always will. But when you said that to were going to meet someone and that it was a secret I couldn't help but to fallow you. Then I saw that you meet up with a girl and it broke my heart. I know that you didn´t think that you will fall in love with a guy so I´m letting you go. If you really love her then don´t make her cry and love her with both your body and soul, and if she doesn't love you anymore then let her go. If you really love her then you should be happy if she is, even if it´s not with you._

_Your Beloved Flea_

_PS. I still love you and always will but if you´re not happy with me then go, but remember that both my heart and soul will always be yours_

When I read that letter I remembered that day when I was going to meet up with Kasuka´s girlfriend to by a present to him. If I knew that you saw it then I would explain, but I was buying a present for you too, that´s why I kept it as a secret. I couldn´t stop the tears from falling when I read the last part of the letter.

"IZAYA, It was Kasuka´s girlfriend not mine, you could have ask then I would have explain!" Shizuo screamed as he cried "You Fucking Bastard, you left me alone in this world" Then he felt a light touch on his back and heard

"I´m sorry Shizuo-chan, I should´ve ask you about it. I didn´t mean to leave you I´m sorry" Shizuo heard the voice fading away and the last thing he heard was "I love you".

(A year after the accident)

Shizuo woke up and look at the clock. It was 28th January, his birthday. He went up and took a shower and do everything as he usually does. Around noon he heard a knocking on his door and went to open it. On the other side of the door stood Shinra, Celty, Tom and all his friends.

"Happy birthday!" they said at the same time. Shizuo gave them a small smile and told them to come in. "Before that I would like you to meet someone" Shinra said "You know that I only love Izaya, always have and always will" Shizuo answer "But we guarantee you want to meet this person". They all step aside and Shizuo could see the black hair and the brown eyes and the jacket he always wore.

"Shizuo-chan" that name from that voice broke the ice in Shizuo´s heart.

"Izaya" Shizuo said and hugged Izaya. "I thought you were dead"

"Almost" Izaya answered "I was half dead and the hospital couldn´t do anything but Shinra took me and he fixed me. I was in coma for six month and after I woke up Shinra wanted me to stay there to see that my body was functionally alright and it took another six month, but I´m here now"

Shizuo look at his beloved Izaya and said "I love you" and kissed him.

"I love you too, always have and always will" Izaya answered and kiss Shizuo back.

**Had to make it a happy ending. Hope you enjoy it = )**


End file.
